1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasonic imaging apparatus for controlling a power-supply voltage applied to a plurality of elements contained in an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus applies an ultrasonic signal from the surface of an object (for example, a human body) to a target site of the inside of the body of the object, and non-invasively acquires tomograms of soft tissues or images regarding blood flow using information of reflected ultrasonic signals (reflected ultrasonic echo signals). The ultrasonic imaging apparatus displays a diagnostic image in real time, and has compact size and low price, as compared to other imaging apparatuses, for example, an X-ray probe, an X-ray computed tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical probe. In addition, since the ultrasonic imaging apparatus does not cause radiation exposure, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is inherently safe. Accordingly, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has been widely utilized for cardiac, abdominal, and urological diagnosis as well as obstetric and gynecological diagnosis.
Power consumption of the ultrasonic imaging apparatus continuously increases in proportion to increasing performance, such that many developers and companies are conducting intensive research into technology for efficiently managing a power-supply voltage applied to a plurality of elements contained in the ultrasonic imaging apparatus. In addition, since the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has been miniaturized or implemented as a mobile system, the necessity of driving the ultrasonic imaging apparatus using a small amount of power is increased, and efficient power management is of increasing importance.